


Tastes Like Strawberries

by anyothergirl415



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-14
Updated: 2009-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s during this time that Lucifer reflects upon the breaking of the seals and just how happy that makes him feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Like Strawberries

When the first seal is broken – brought on not by the man as expected but by the boy who can no longer stand the torture, the boy he later allows to be pulled out of hell by an erstwhile angel – Lucifer catches just the faintest glimpse into what will be. It sends a thrill of pleasure down his spine and he smiles in a way that could be considered innocent if he was anything but.

In the darkness he watches with a vague amusement when the angel called Castiel – so young and innocent, so unaware of what’s to come – explains about his seals, about those entrusted to break them. _These angels_ , he thinks with a fondness developed over an eternity of exile, _so callous... this is why they remain in heaven and I wait here._

And that’s it, really, in a nutshell. If you want to stay in the Great Above you mind your P’s and Q’s, never ask questions, and for – excuse the pun – Heaven’s sake, don’t _feel_. It never could have worked between him and the holy ones. Not when he catches the first scent of human fear, and gee, it tastes just like strawberries.

So delicious he can’t stop from soaking up more, _needs it_ to keep that thrill and spice in existence. For awhile, millions or billions of years – all blurred together in torture and dismay – darkness and hate, Lucifer sits and waits. His time is coming and he knows this, _feels_ this, is more certain of it then anything else so he begins his plan. Slowly moving his pieces into place and waiting for the good side to start the game.

It’s a little surprising the form it comes in – the beginning of the end. A small family, the Winchester’s, two brothers and a father lost without their matriarch. Lucifer takes great delight in watching them, so self sacrificing, so _righteous_ it makes his teeth ache. Until suddenly, they’re not. Or at least one of them isn’t, however unknowing he may be to the fact.

And if it doesn’t just prove his point when little Sammy has an easier time trusting a demon then the angels sent to supposedly protect and assist. If Lucifer were more of the mocking type he’d have a few choice comments for the High and Mighty. That is if the High and Mighty would come out of hiding long enough to be mocked.

Lucifer has never been a fan of cowardice, it irritates him and Lucifer does not like to be irritated.

When more then half the seals are broken Lucifer sends his trusted one to inform her pet project. There’s a touch of glee to his order because it’s all just so _funny._ Somehow he pictured making his escape a much more difficult task.

Between the angels and the Winchester’s, well, he hardly has to lift a finger. In fact, he gets a little _bored_. So much so that he decides to spend some of his free time developing new torture methods because if there’s one thing Lucifer has learned from watching God run his empire it’s this; an unhappy follower makes for an untrustworthy follower. Show those under your charge that you’re passionate about the mission and there will be no uprising.

When he watches the angels start to kill each other he’s so _happy_ that he sends a dozen extra demons up to earth to reek havoc in his honor.

It’s not too long after this, just a handful of years, a dozen or so more seals broken and it’s down to the very end.

For awhile he’d been considering how to separate the mighty Winchester brothers but as it turns out, he once more doesn’t need to do a thing. They do it for him. And then – oh this just makes him _laugh_ \- those angels take Dean away. The one person who could probably stop the final seal from being broken.

Then it’s the death of a demon he’d designed specifically for that purpose and a light pierces the black.

He waits, poised to enter society, arms raised with the joy of success. See, people have him wrong mostly. It’s not all doom and gloom for Lucifer. It’s just, being locked here in the darkness for what felt like eternity, Lucifer misses the taste of Strawberries. And he’ll be damned – figuratively of course because the literal is pretty much, well… literal – if he’s going to pass up the opportunity to walk amongst humanity and witness it’s downfall with his own eyes.

If God chooses to sit this one out then Lucifer will move his piece and the game will be his for the win.

And, with a smile on his lips, Lucifer rises.  



End file.
